Sleeping Beauty
by KaylaCandy16
Summary: Bella is in a coma when Edward sees her one day at the hospital. Can he love someone he has never actually met? More importantly, will she ever wake up? AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, just one quick thing, this will be in Edwards point of view, at least for the first couple of chapters anyways! Thanks for reading. (ps. I reccoment you read this in the 1/2 page thing. It looks funny in the full page one haha)  
**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Or anything really. _

I pull my car up to the guest parking and turn it off. I have been coming to this hospital for two weeks now, when my parents caught a flu so severe that they had to be hospitalized. Luckily there are few doctors here at Forks Medical so I was able to make sure Carlisle, my uncle, would be their doctor.

I made my way inside the hospital, enjoying the walk in. It was August and surprisingly not too rainy today. I went up to room 104 where my parents were, contemplated knocking, but then let myself in. Carlisle was standing over my mother, checking her vitals.

"Hey" I said quietly, sitting on the small chair in the corner, my usual spot.

"Hi" Carlisle said back, glancing over at me. "Are you staying here overnight again?"

"Where else am I going to go." I whispered. "Theres nothing for me at home except for an empty house."

"Well you can always come stay with Esme and I, you know that" Carlisle interjected. When I showed no signs of replying, he sighed. "At least go in the room next door and use the empty cot there. Its bad for your back to be sleeping in that chair every night. The person in there is in a coma and I doubt they are going to wake up any time soon."

"Alright." I said, defeated.

* * *

It was late, probably around midnight, when I made my way into the room nextdoor to sleep. I opened the door, unsure what to expect. Laying there on the small hospital bed was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. She had wavy brown hair fanning out around her, pale ivory skin that glowed from the moonlight reflecting off the window, and perfect features. I walked over to her slowly and gently placed my hand on her hair, running my hands through it lightly. Next I trace her pretty cupids-bow mouth with my pinkie, then I run my finger down her nose. I was startled by how attracted I was to her, she was like an angel, but not as startled as when I heard a voice clear from the other side of the room. I jumped and whirled around, staring into the darkness. It was Sarah, a nurse. I sighed in relief.

"Her name is Isabella Swan" She said, coming into the light.

"Pretty name." I said quietly, sitting beside her bed.

"I thought you would think that." She smiled.

"So whats the story?" I asked. "How did she get in here? How long has she been in a coma?"

"Well we don't know much really. Only that she was driving from her mothers house in Arizona, up here to Forks to live with her father. On the way here, she stopped in a hotel in Oregon, probably to stay for the night. She fell down two flights of stairs and went through a window" The nurse said. "Im surprised she even made it. Anyways she just got transferred to this hospital a couple days ago."

"Oh" I stayed quiet, looking at the young girl laying next to me. "How long has she…?" I trailed off, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Not long" the nurse said "Only two months. But I think they will pull the plug on her soon."

"What?" I said in shock and horror. I know I just met this girl but for some reason I felt something. And hearing that they were basically going to kill her hurt me deeply. "Why!" I said loudly.

"Well her father has no health insurance, hes been paying for the whole thing from pocket. I don't think he can afford to keep it going much longer, based on his salary." The nurse said.

"Well you can't just kill her." I whispered, staring at the angel again. Isabella.

"Not my choice Edward. But I'll leave you to get some sleep. Goodnight." She said, closing the door with a click behind her.

"Uhmm." I looked over at the gorgeous brunette I was still sitting next to. "They say that coma patients can hear what your saying to them? I don't know how true this is, but here goes. My name is Edward Cullen, I turned eighteen last month, right before my parents fell ill with the influenza. At first we thought nothing of it, then when it got worse, they went to the doctor. He sent them straight to the hospital. And I guess im scared because they are all I have. My only other family is Carlisle and I don't want to burden him with me. Him and his wife Esme just got back from their honeymoon, that wouldn't be fair." I said quietly, all this time playing with her hand. I didn't know why but her presence alone made me want to tell her everything about me, to be closer to her. So I did. I told her everything about me, good and bad. I talked to her into the early hours of the morning, before I fell asleep with my head resting right next to hers.

* * *

**What do you think? Love it, hate it? Should I continue? Review please, I need your opinion =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I haven't updated in forever. Sorry, sorry. Feel free to punch me. Virtually, that is. Please refrain from doing so in real life. Haha so anyways, reviews are always appreciated and I hope you enjoy my story!**

_Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter_

I was startled awake by a voice. "You know Edward, when I suggested you use the room next door I meant you could use the empty cot, not the chair next to Isabella." Carlisle said, looking at me with amusement.

"I didn't mean to. I fell asleep." I said defensively, leaning up to crack my sore back. "I just got talking, just letting everything out. It was very therapeutic, though I doubt she even heard a word of it"

"You would be surprised" he said, "Many times I have patients that wake up and say they could accurately remember everything that was spoken to them."

"I hope she doesn't" I whispered, suddenly wishing this girl would not wake up, however cruel that may be. "Carlisle, I told her about him. About James."

"What!" Carlisle said, raising his voice but still keeping it low enough to not be overheard. "Oh Edward. If she wakes up and remembers that, she could send you straight to prison! You have confessed to a crime. Do you understand what you have done?" He said scornfully.

"You don't know the burden it is to have that on your conscience and never tell anyone." I said back, emotion creeping into my voice.

" Edward what is wrong with you? If she ever tells anyone… god Edward! Do you not realize what a huge deal this is? Murder can put you in jail for life. And what about me?. Or your parents, hmm? We would be seen as accomplices. I thought we were past this. It was two years ago. Dammit! I thought we were just going to pretend it never happened and pray to god nothing is ever discovered!" He was outright yelling now.

"How about we talk about this later. In private." I state, motioning to the many people I see passing by in the door window.

He glared at me but nodded his head in agreement. I knew he was going to extremely pissed later.

"Look, im sorry, okay? Its just that the nurse said that this patient was going off life support soon and I just needed to tell somebody. It's okay. She'll never wake up. Nobody will know."

Carlisles voice was strained with anger now as he spit out slowly "Her father came in earlier this morning to inform the hospital that he was taking out a loan with the bank in the hopes that his daughter will wake up by next December."

"Oh god." I said, suddenly very afraid. "Listen I.. I'll.. If she wakes up, I'll make sure she doesn't remember. I'll keep a watch on her, make sure there are no signs that she knows. This will all work out. It has to."

"I hope for your sake and mine that it does." He said, before leaving the room, slamming the door in his wake.

I sighed and run my hands through my messy hair. I heard a small noise from the cot and looked over to see two beautiful brown eyes staring at me fearfully. She was awake. I stared in complete horror. "You.. you're awake." I stuttered out. "How long have you been awake!" I demanded. She continued staring at me, not saying a word. "What did you hear!" I yelled at the girl.

"Everything" she whispered.


End file.
